


Ice Ice Baby

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Melting Ice cubes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: It's a hot day and Marty and her new roommate Sam get creative with ice cubes.





	Ice Ice Baby

Marty could not believe how brutally hot it was in the city of Port Charles. If this was what the month of May felt like, she was afraid to experience June, July and August. But this was her home now that Cole and Hope lived here and ever since things had detonated between her and Patrick in a big way. She had needed a fresh start desperately.  
  
As she trudged off the elevator, she thought about what it would be like to just strip down and stand in front of the air conditioner naked. If her new friend and roommate, Sam, wasn’t home she was going to do just that. She smiled as she thought of her new friend. Sam and she shared complicated histories and had had made a lot of mistakes, but they had vowed not to judge each other and so far it was working.  
  
Marty unlocked the penthouse door and walked in. She had just shut the door when she spotted Sam. What Marty saw her doing instantly made her feel at least seventy-five degrees warmer. Her heart started racing and she couldn’t peel her eyes away for a moment as she watched Sam standing completely bare by the fan, leaning close to it as she ran ice cubes down her full, pert breasts.  
  
When Marty realized that she was still staring, she cleared her throat loudly. Sam jumped and instinctively turned in her direction, flashing Marty everything that must have made her so appealing to men and women alike. Marty smiled. “I’m so sorry. I truly had no idea that you were even home…”  
  
Sam covered her body for a moment and then shook her head, letting her hands slide down her taut thighs. “Hey, you know what? It’s hot as hell. I am not going to even try to be ashamed right now. Unless you’re uncomfortable…”  
  
Marty shrugged. “Actually, I am … sort of … but I had the same idea. I just was going to do it in front of the air conditioner.”  
  
“Sorry but it broke this morning.”  
  
“Figures …”  
  
Sam smiled. “Look I won’t be upset if you want to strip down too. There’s more ice cubes and they feel so damn good.”  
  
Marty sighed. “You really don’t mind? Because that’s exactly what I’d like to do. It’s too damned hot to do anything else.”  
  
“I don’t mind,” Sam assured her. “We’re two mature adults, right?”  
  
“Right,” Marty agreed and set her purse aside as she stripped off her dress in one grasp. Next came her bra and panties and she felt shy all of a sudden as she noticed Sam watching her appreciatively. But in the next moment she was completely bare and kicking her clothes to the side of the room. She then moved over to the fan on the table and Sam positioned it between them so that they each got equal puffs of air from it.  
  
“That feels good,” Marty said as she preened her body.   
  
“Ice cubes?” Sam asked.  
  
“Yes, please,” Marty said and she held out her hand as Sam grabbed two ice cubes and plopped them in Marty’s warm hand. Right away she shivered and started pressing the melting cubes to her neck, moving it down lower and lower until she was tracing her nipples with them. Her nipples jutted out in response and Marty shivered instinctively.  
  
Meanwhile, Sam was running a cube down her taut abdomen and still lower. She brought it to the apex of her thighs and began rubbing her pussy with the cube until her little black curls were damp.  
  
They stood there for a bit until their ice cubes melted and then Sam was reaching for more from the cooler on the table by the fan. She started to hand Marty new ones but then smiled nervously. “It might help if I … rub them on you,” she said.  
  
Marty nodded eagerly though rational thought told her this would only make her that much warmer. She didn’t protest in the least though as Sam moved behind her, taking two ice cubes into her hands. She reached around Marty’s lean back and began rubbing the cold cubes up and down her body. They seemed to evaporate instantly and then Sam was reaching for more but Marty turned around to face her. Without giving it too much thought, she gave Sam a soft kiss. Sam moaned into it and soon they were backing up to the sofa, toppling down onto it.  
  
They made out for a long time, Marty’s hip grazing Sam’s damp curls before Marty was grabbing new ice cubes and moving them to Sam’s damp pussy again. She ran the cubes down Sam’s slit before lightly prying open her pussy lips and running the cube over Sam’s heated sex. Sam fairly quaked on the sofa, throwing her head back and screaming in a mixture of agony and pleasure as Marty pleasured her with the freezing cube. When it had dissolved, Marty left her fingers lingering inside Sam for a moment.  
  
“Marty, please,” Sam begged. “I need to cum. Please…”  
  
Marty smiled and began thrusting her fingers in and out of Sam’s tight hole. Sam writhed in pleasure on the sofa, moaning, and finally cried out her release.  
  
When she stopped shuddering on the sofa, she kissed Marty. “How did you know that’s exactly what I needed today?”  
  
“I needed it too,” Marty said and nibbled the corner of Sam’s mouth.  
  
“In that case, let me return the favor,” Sam said, flipping Marty over onto her back and beginning to pleasure her new friend like there was no tomorrow.


End file.
